Talk:Asgardians
Tagged as cleanup because it's a rambling article that digresses frequently, fails to convey its' points in a clear manner, and takes as gospel the debunked account of Odin's severed eye in the #290s of Thor v1. - SanityOrMadness 02:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :When was it debunked? I agree that we need to rebuild nearly all of the articles on the gods, from all over Marvel. :I think one thing that we should do is provide reference points in the comics for various points and facts mentioned in the articles. We do need to remember that the authors of Marvel Comics are interpreting and creating myth, which changes with each interpretation. Chadlupkes 02:57, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's been debunked in stages, rather than in one specific place. By this point, enough of it is rotten that I'd toss the whole thing - there were previous Ragnarok cycles, but the last one didn't end and the current/last one didn't start the way the eye said (This is from memory when I'm very tired, and isn't complete by any means, but it gives the gist of it). ::*It started in the Simonson run, with Odin telling how he had brothers when he was young, who gave their power to him as they died to stop Surtur, which combined with his own power to become the Odinpower, when by the eye's story (this) Odin was born as an aged adult. ::*Later, still in the Simonson run, Odin's great-grandfather Buri turned up (calling himself Tiwaz since he didn't want Thor to know who really was), saving Thor from an avalanche near his retirement cave (and carrying Mjolnir freely, although he hid that from Thor too). Thor notes the inconsistency between the eye's story and Odin's story of his brothers, and Buri asks him whether he believes his dad or a "great eyeball with a grudge". Again, by the eye's story Buri shouldn't exist. ::*In Thor: Son of Asgard, Sif & Balder are kids at the same time as Thor. By the eye's story, Balder was explicitly born as an adult from a statue imbued with life by the new Odin, and I think Sif was too. By the eye's story, only Thor of the three should ever have been a kid. ::*And in Thor v3 #7-8, there's a story about how (this cycle of) the Asgardians predate mankind (of this cycle), and about Odin's daddy Bor and how he cursed Odin as a ghost because he didn't work to resurrect him when he was turned to snow, forcing him to adopt Loki to stop Bor bothering him after Thor's birth. Again, by the eye's story, Odin had no father. (Of course, the Odin-creating-mankind bit should be taken with a liberal dose of salt since all creation myths are valid in the MU without negating the realities of evolution, the odd Celestial or two notwithstanding, but still, all creation myths are valid in the MU...) - SanityOrMadness 04:32, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Copy edit Representatives field is too long with lots of red links. —Mrkermit (talk) 20:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Done. —Mrkermit (talk) 09:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) "God powers" This one might be unnecessary but would it be a good idea to add "god powers" under powers&abilities? What I mean is that a lot of asgardians have unique abilities related to whatever they're the god of. Thor can control storms, Balder had some light powers shown in siege, Tyr can create seemingly any weapon from his soul (shown in journey into mystery) etc... Or is that just pointless because it's already covered under energy manipulation? Darthnowell (talk) 13:29, January 10, 2016 (UTC)